


Day 229 - Iron out the kinks

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [229]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothed Sex, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Oh yes all the kinks, Orgasm, Sex, Slash, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Endytophilia is the desire to keep one's clothes on during sex.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 229 - Iron out the kinks

“Endytophilia is the desire to keep one's clothes on during sex.”

Sherlock moved the hand that he had shoved into John’s trousers in a way that forced John to close his eyes for a moment.

“Ochlophilia means sexual arousal as a result of being in a crowd.”

John opened his eyes again to look over the crowd of people around them. Luckily they were all focused on the fireworks that illuminated the Saturday night sky and not on the two men having sex right next to them.

„Agoraphilia is the desire to have sex in public places.“

John turned around in the confined space of Sherlock’s coat, grabbed Sherlock’s bum and started rubbing their erections together, ignoring the fact that they were standing right on Trafalgar Square.

“Pygophilia means getting... _mmh_ sexually aroused from seeing or touching the buttocks of _aah_... another person.”

John pressed his face into the cloth of Sherlock’s coat to muffle his moans and dug his fingers harder into said buttocks. They came in quick succession and almost toppled over in a heap of limbs afterwards.

John lifted his gaze to Sherlock’s with a sigh.

“Do you remember how this all started with you asking if I had a kink? I think we can safely say that I _now_ have all the kinks I didn’t have before.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'weekend'. 
> 
> This one is for Verity Burns because it's her birthday today. She wanted 'Sherlock having kinky thoughts'. There you go, sweetie. :D
> 
> I had to research kinks. That was fun! Here, have a list: [All the kinks!](http://blanketfort.uninhibited.net/fics/kink/kink.html)  
> Also very useful is [this.](http://fanlore.org/wiki/List_of_Fan-fiction_Kinks,_Tropes,_and_Clich%C3%A9s)
> 
> Formicophilia - Sex play with ants. Dear God. Also, how do you have sex with an ant? ;)


End file.
